livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andie Bustamante/@comment-4926663-20150722020708/@comment-25803656-20150722032135
+Sbrady538:True but nimbus clearly needs help not asking that many personal questions on TV when a person feels uncomfortable. I think Liv,Holden&Maddie will get together in the Rooney house with Andie and sit her(her being Andie) down then Liv will start out revealing her feelings for Holden to Andie then Holden will Reveal his feelings for Liv(both fully explained) then in order for Andie to understand what about with the break up on nimbus at night Maddie will explain what nimbus did to Liv on New Year's Eve with the whole Liv&Diggie thing so Andie will know that someone can at least relate to her pain,and then Andie will understand accept the whole Liv and Holden thing then ask Liv why Liv is not already with Holden? Then Liv will explain why then Andie will apologize for what happened in Prom A Rooney and then Andie says that it is okay for Liv and Holden to be together, and Andie&Liv Stay Best Friends,Then Liv and Holden end up together and have their kiss. I Also think at some point Liv&Holden will set Andie up with Andie's perfect match just so that way Andie at least has a guy who likes the same things as she does and will not have to worry about a guy having oppsite feelings on their first date. I feel like when Liv and Holden there will be a Prom a Rooney Reference and A New Years Eve reference. I also feel like in order to understand what happened with the break on nimbus at night that Maddie and Liv will somehow explain what happened in New Year's Eve a Rooney where Nimbus got Liv to tell the truth about the Diggie kiss where Maddie wanted to destroy liv's shoes. When Liv says Andie is somewhat okay I think Andie needs to learn about nimbus did in New Year's Eve a Rooney to Liv,Diggie&Maddie basically Andie probably needs to learn that someone else has been down the nimbus live TV personal question that kind of destroyed 1 1/2 relationships(Liv&Maddie's and then almost Diggie&Maddie's) and then Andie will feel better. I feel like Andie may need Liv,Holden&Maddie in the room when Andie learns about the Whole Liv&Holden Thing. Because I feel like Liv&Holden will need Maddie in order to feel better about the break up on live TV where Holden could just not lie to Andie(which I kind of applaud him for in a way because it could have been worse after wards if he had lied on TV to Nimbus&Andie I think Andie would of have been even more upset if Holden lied she would probably never want to speak to him ever again. It was not all completely okay to do it on TV(Liv knows how that turns out especially with nimbus). But he was at least honest with her even if it ended up being On TV, When that is not the way he wanted to tell her. Plus I give 100% credit for at least apologizing for doing it on live TV with Nimbus,Williow&Liv around on nimbus at night) plus he told nimbus he did not want to talk about it but he was pressured into it by nimbus and Andie.Iam pretty sure things would have been a lot worse if Holden had lied on TV and called Andie "his true love" or whatever he was gonna call Andie before the truth just came out. At last there was not any yelling going on between Holden and Andie unlike with Maddie&Diggie's break up in flugelball a Rooney. Because I could picture Andie yelling if Holden lied to her face on TV In Triangle A Rooney.